Qui es-tu ?
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Qui es-tu ? La question reste et demeure dans mon esprit disloqué, ravagé.


Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je n'y arrive plus depuis quelques temps déjà.

Un coude posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je regarde le ciel la lune, belle, ronde et les étoiles, hautes dans l'obscurité. Des questions s'éclatent dans ma tête.

Une, tout particulièrement, revient encore et toujours.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Une image lointaine, une silhouette perdue. Elle n'a pas de nom. Elle n'est personne mais tellement à la fois.

Je ne pense plus qu'à elle. Je vois l'ombre de ses hanches et de sa poitrine. Quelques rares fois, une lumière venue de nulle-part éclaire un instant son visage qui m'est inconnu et familier à la fois je peux observer, l'espace d'une seconde, sa belle peau d'une extrême pâleur. Son sourire qui disparait si vite, trop vite.

Qui est-elle ? _Qui es-tu ?_

Personne. Elle n'est personne. Personne me déchire le cœur, tant je pense à elle personne déchire mon âme, se fracasse dans mon crâne fatigué par tant de réflexion.

L'astre lunaire semble s'approcher de moi. Peut-être n'est-ce qu'un rêve, une illusion qui finira par se disloquer. Peut-être que la lune va se poser devant ma fenêtre et que cette fille, femme peut-être, va se retrouver à quelques centimètres de moi.

Quelques centimètres qui sépareront ses lèvres des miennes. Je pourrais alors m'avancer un peu…

Je voudrais la prendre dans mes bras, cette personne que je ne connais que trop bien tellement qu'elle m'est inconnue. Je voudrais la débarrasser de tous vêtements, sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Je voudrais l'entendre gémir – mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer sa voix. Je ne trouve pas la bonne intonation. Je voudrais pourtant qu'elle murmure mon prénom, quelques lettres qui se perdent au loin. Qu'elle me dise que – non. Je voudrais faire tant de choses à une image, à un quelqu'un qui n'est rien, qui n'a ni nom ni adresse.

_Qui es-tu ?_

La question reste, marquée au fer sur mon être. Des centaines de points d'interrogations semblent gravés au couteau sur mon corps.

Je voudrais voir son sang couler et m'en abreuver, m'en délecter. Je voudrais toucher ses seins, découvrir chaque parcelle de sa peau. Je voudrais la faire crier, la faire pleurer, la faire souffrir et la rendre heureuse à la fois. La chérir pour le restant de ma vie.

Sans rien connaître d'elle. Elle. Je n'en suis même pas choquée devrais-je l'être ? En plus de fantasmer sur une inconnue, je fantasme sur une fille, une femme. Si belle, dans l'obscurité de mon esprit. Tout me semble si doux, chez elle. Son regard, d'une noirceur sans égal, plus sombre que la nuit, aux allures mélancolique. Son regard dont je ne peux pas profiter comme je le voudrais.

Je voudrais m'y perdre. Me noyer dans cette étendue de jais. Tendre la main et arracher ces yeux qui me narguent. Quand je m'approche de cette âme errant dans ma tête, elle s'éloigne, part, disparaît. Je la déteste.

Je voudrais qu'elle me dise – non.

_Qui es-tu ?_

Ce n'est plus vraiment une question, car la réponse est en train de s'envoler. Les mots semblent perdre le sens qu'ils n'ont jamais eut.

_Qui es-tu ?_

Elle ne peut pas me répondre. Je ne suis pas capable d'entendre sa voix. Même quand sa bouche – douces lèvres – s'ouvre, que sa langue s'agite, je ne suis pas capable de comprendre ce qu'elle me dit.

_Qui es-tu ? Qui es-tu ? Qui suis-je ? Qui sommes-nous ? _

Comment faire pour la comprendre, si je ne peux même pas l'entendre ?

J'ai peur de passer le reste de mon existence à suivre une ombre qui s'efface.

_Je t'aime. Mais comment te le dire ? Qui es-tu, pour me faire mal et me rendre heureuse à ce point ?_

Je tends ma main vers elle, en vain.

Quelques syllabes viennent s'écraser sur mon cœur à l'agonie, comme pour l'achever.

Quelques syllabes, lointaines, enterrées je crois en même temps que mes souvenirs d'elle. _Mes souvenirs de toi_.

_Qui es-tu ? Quel est ton nom, déjà ? Rappelle-le-moi, j'ai besoin de savoir. Ne pars pas ! Sans toi, je ne suis plus moi. Je me perds. Je suis faible, seule. J'ai besoin de toi. _

Je voudrais l'embrasser. Je voudrais fouiller son intimité. Je voudrais empoigner ses cheveux, ses beaux cheveux couleur encre, l'encre de mes larmes, mélangés à l'alcool de mon âme. Je voudrais être son dictateur, qu'elle soit soumise à moi. Qu'elle accepte mes lois et mes commandements sans rien dire, qu'elle se contente d'obéir. Je voudrais qu'elle se rebelle aussi, qu'elle vienne dans mon lit, le soir. Qu'elle me montre qu'à cet endroit, le chef, ce n'est plus moi, mais elle.

Je veux attendre mes propres gémissements je veux qu'elle me fasse crier. Qu'elle me fasse souffrir. Qu'elle me chérisse comme personne ne l'aurait fait avant elle.

Je voudrais que cette image qui me hante – s'éclate dans ma tête – devienne, comme dire – je perds mes lettres qui s'enfoncent dans les profondeurs d'un océan lointain – réelle. Que l'illusion quitte mon imaginaire et se retrouve devant moi.

Je voudrais arrêter de fantasmer sur un souvenir inventé de toutes pièces – ou peut-être pas, je ne suis plus capable de faire la différence, à vrai dire – sortit d'un endroit que je connais si bien qu'il m'est inconnu.

_Kanaya. Et ton nom résonne. Kanaya. Et ton nom s'éclate. Kanaya. Tu ne te résumes plus qu'à une ombre, ce qui te rends mille fois pour douloureuse_.


End file.
